A Fiery New Friend!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Gary sends a package to Ash, which contains an egg! Excited, Bonnie snatches up the opportunity to help hatch the egg. What will hatch? And will Bonnie get to take care of it? What does Dedenne think? Basically, I needed cute Bonnie and Ash bonding and that just doesn't exist on here, so I fixed it.
1. The Hatching

**Just pretend Puni-chan isn't a thing I haven't watched that yet.**

Ash and Co. had just arrived at the Pokémon Center in need of a rest before Ash's final gym battle. But, upon arrival, Nurse Joy had an interesting surprise.

"You're Ash Ketchum, I assume?" the Joy said when they introduced themselves by first names.

The four were taken aback, but Ash nodded. "Why?" he asked. Hopefully nothing bad had happened back in Kanto!

"I have a package for you from Mr. Oak," Nurse Joy explained, heaving a box onto the counter.

"Mr?" Ash questioned. No one ever called the Professor 'Mr.' so was this something else…?

"Oh, sorry. He said you would know him by Gary!" Nurse Joy explained. "He said this needed to get to you as quickly as possible."

Ash picked the box up and set it on the floor, surprised by its weight. He pealed the tape off, too curious about what _Gary_ of all people could have sent that was so important. Inside sat an egg with a note attached. "An egg?" Ash said aloud in amazement.

"Why would someone send you an egg?" Clemont asked, stooping down beside Ash. Ash shrugged and picked the note up, scanning it quickly. "What's it say?"

"I don't wanna read it…" Ash mumbled.

"I will!" Bonnie squealed. She snatched the note from Ash's hand and dramatically read the note. "Ashy-boy!" she said in a low voice, snickering and looking back at Ash.

"Don't question it!" Ash whined, looking away from his friends.

Bonnie shrugged and continued, "This egg was found with _your_ Donphan and my Arcanine a few days ago. We don't know how long they were hiding it; it looks almost ready to hatch, though. I don't have time for a baby pokemon right now, but you do! Love, Gary!"

"Who's Gary?" Serena asked, sitting down to look at the egg.

"He's my best friend. We were rivals when we traveled through Kanto and Johto, but our pokemon always got along…apparently too well," Ash said. He picked the egg up and looked it over. The egg shifted some in his hands, meaning it was very close to hatching. "Well…Arcanine was the mommy, since Donphan was a boy…" Ash said, "Which means this should be a Growlithe."

Bonnie squealed and sat beside Ash excitedly. "Can I help hatch it, Ash?! Please?!" She grabbed his arm, never taking her eyes off the egg.

"Yeah, sure Bonnie!" Ash said. The little girl took the egg and sat it in her lap, covering it with her shirt to keep it warm. Dedenne patted the egg and hopped on top to curl up.

* * *

Over an hour later, Bonnie hadn't moved. She just kept staring at the egg, willing it to just _hatch already!_ Ash came in after a while to check on her, asking how the egg sitting was going.

"Oh, nothing's happening, Ash!" Bonnie whined. "It's moved a couple of times, but nothing else!"

"Maybe if you try talking to it?" Ash suggested. Bonnie move it out from under her shirt and leaned the egg against its box, crouching down and whispering to it about hatching. Dedenne stood beside it as well, going off in its own language about who knows what. Ash snickered, finding it too amusing how excited Bonnie was for the egg to hatch. She wasn't like this with Noibat, but maybe she just had never seen a Growlithe?

Whatever the reason, she was squealing and Ash had to put his attention on the egg.

"It's hatching, it's hatching!" she announced, jumping to her feet and cheering. The egg glowed brighter and brighter until there was a flash that engulfed everything. When it faded away, a small pup sat beside a box.

"Grooowl!" it barked. Growlithe hopped over and leaned its paws against Bonnie's legs.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Bonnie giggled and grabbed his paws. She stooped down and petted the puppy pokemon, who jumped around her in a circle excitedly. Growlithe spotted Ash and hopped over, pawing at him and sniffing his leg.

"Hiya, Growlithe," Ash greeted, laughing when the pokemon jumped at his voice. A little puff of fire escaped Growlithe's mouth as he hopped back over to Bonnie and tackled her while licking her face.

Clemont and Serena came in moments later. "Oh! It hatched!" Clemont said. That attracted the pokemon to him. Growlithe jumped and landed in Clemont's arms to lick his cheek and nudge the glasses off his nose.

"Aw, look how cute he is!" Serena giggled. She pet the Growlithe on his fuzzy head and laughed when he nipped at her fingers. Growlithe escaped Clemont's arms and went back over to Bonnie's side, rubbing his face against her legs and nibbling her bare toes.

"Ash, can I please keep him?! Growlithe already likes me best!" Bonnie asked, clasping her hands together. She dropped to her knees to beg, and Dedenne copied. Growlithe stared at them in confusion, licking Bonnie's cheek.

"Ah, I don't see why not!" Ash laughed. He stooped down and pulled out a pokeball, tapping it to Growlithe's head. The pokeball clicked once, twice, thrice, and dinged before Ash let the puppy back out. "He's all yours!"

"Yay!" Bonnie squealed, hugging Growlithe's body. Dedenne hopped up on his head and greeted his new friend excitedly. "Thanks, Ash!" Bonnie shouted as she and her two pokemon ran outside to play.

"Well, this could be interesting…" Clemont said.

"You said it," Serena agreed.

 **Ahem. I am totally here for more Bonnie and Ash bonding. That is all.**

 **I may continue this if enough people are interested...I have a few ideas for mischief a little Growlithe could conjure up...**


	2. He's a Fire Type

"C'mon, Growlithe!" Bonnie called from where she stood in a river. Dedenne was beside her, floating on beach ball happily. The little girl patted her knees and beckoned the puppy to jump in with her.

Growlithe shook his head, shying away from the edge of the water. He eyed the little girl from where he sat, watching her pout. He kicked his ear to scratch and Bonnie stomped her foot.

"Growlithe!" she whined.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Clemont asked from the picnic table. Bonnie looked over and puffed her cheeks.

"Growlithe won't get in the water with me!" she explained. Growlithe made a noise of offense. It wasn't his fault he didn't like water! Water was scary and deep and _wet_!

"He's a fire type, Bonnie," Ash explained. "Would you like water if you lived with a flame in your tummy?"

Bonnie looked over at the puppy, who wagged his tail at her. She smiled, "I guess not…" She waded over to the bank, steering Dedenne on his beach ball so he wouldn't get lost. "But, I have an idea!" She jumped out of the water with her electric gerbil and ran to Clemont's bag.

"What're you doing?" Clemont asked nervously. It was never a good thing when his sister went through his things.

"Aha!" Bonnie exclaimed. She triumphantly held up a clear, plastic ring that was decorated with images of Horsea and Tentacool. She dashed over to Ash with Growlithe right under her legs. "Ash, can you blow this up for me?" she asked. Ash nodded and blew into the opening until the ring was completely inflated. It was perfectly Growlithe-sized.

"What're you doing to poor Growlithe, Bonnie?" Serena giggled. The little blonde girl was trying to wrestle the pup into the floaty ring, wiggling and shoving as well as she could until the ring was behind his shoulders.

"There we go!" Bonnie shouted happily. Poor Growlithe looked quite confused and embarrassed, not sure what this…thingy…around his belly was for, exactly. "C'mon!" Bonnie and Dedenne led the fire type to the water, jumping in themselves and expecting the fire type to follow them. But, when he didn't, Bonnie looked back at him with sadness written all across her face. "What's wrong, Growlithe?" she asked.

"Growwww," the pokemon whimpered. He dropped his head and stared at the ground.

"Are you scared?" Bonnie tried. He shook his head. "Are you mad at me?" He was sure to shake his head quite roughly at that. "Well, then, why don't you want to go swimming with me? I just made it easier for you not to get hurt!"

Ash sighed and came over to them, plopping down on the edge of the river and sticking his bare toes in the water. He put a hand on Growlithe's head and scratched his ears. "You just don't like water much, do you, Growlithe?" he asked. The pup shook his head embarrassedly. "You don't like swimming because of all the water, right?" A nod.

"Aw, poor Growlithe!" Bonnie cried sympathetically.

"He just doesn't want to go swimming because water isn't fun for fire types," Ash explained. Growlithe nodded, rubbing his face against Bonnie's when she floated a little closer to him. "He'd probably love to play, wouldn't you, Growlithe?"

"Groww!"

"Alright!" Bonnie shouted. She started to pull herself out of the water when Growlithe suddenly jumped in. "What?" She looked at him in surprise.

Growlithe had made quite a splash, soaking Bonnie's hair and Ash's shirt. He was kicking his legs to swim and hanging his tongue out of his mouth in excitement. This is what his Bonnie wanted, right? She'd be happy!

"You wanna swim with me?" Bonnie asked. Growlithe spun around and nodded at her. He tried to swim closer, but found it a bit too scary. So, Bonnie just grabbed his paws and started to pull him along, "Let's go exploring!" she shouted, pulling her fire puppy across the water. Dedenne hopped onto Growlithe's head, deciding to just ride it out to wherever Bonnie led them.

"Don't go too far away, Bonnie!" Clemont nagged. She waved him off and swam just a bit faster, if only to annoy her brother.

"She's gonna go far away," Ash said, looking back at Clemont with a smirk.

 **I love writing this. This is some of the most fun I've had writing in a while! Just...it's simple and cute and pointless. I'm so happy**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Another chapter?**


	3. It's OK to Keep the Egg

The campsite was fairly calm, for once. Serena was practicing with her pokemon for their next showcase, Clemont was working on a new invention, and Bonnie was brushing Dedenne while Growlithe laid curled up against her asleep. It was just perfect for Ash to nap.

Napping wasn't exactly his specialty, you see. Normally he was so full of energy and ambition that sleep just didn't compute; however, sometimes even he needed a rest. So, Ash's cheek hit the top of the picnic table and his eyes drifted shut. Pikachu curled up beside him and fell asleep, too.

This could have been very nice, but naps never did last very long in the life of a pokemon trainer.

Bonnie tugged on Ash's sleeve, pulling him from his light sleep. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and spotted the little blonde girl, which registered as 'sit up time' in Ash's mind. "Hey, Bonnie, what's up?" Ash asked through his sleepy fog.

"Why did Mr. Gary even send Growlithe's egg to you?" she asked. Growlithe hopped up beside Ash and wagged his tail, waiting for the answer.

"What d'you mean?" Ash asked. He pivoted on the seat to face her better, but dropped his head into his hand since it was too much effort to hold it up.

"I read the note again and…didn't Arcanine and Donphan want their baby?" Bonnie asked, looking at her fire type with tears in her eyes. Ash nodded in understanding and hunched down to Bonnie's level. "Would they be mad at me?" she asked in addition, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"Nah, they wouldn't be mad," Ash reassured. "We usually have to take eggs from the parents so they don't accidentally hurt it before it hatches, and we also take them for training. The mommies and daddies don't do as good of a job at training the babies." The explanation made sense, and definitely made Bonnie feel better.

"What did pokemon do before trainers with the eggs, then?" she asked. Growlithe nudged his nose into her hand, upset that neither child was paying him any attention.

"Well, we don't really know. We do know that a lot more pokemon are around than there used to be because not as many eggs are getting squished by big mommies or daddies." Ash snickered at the image slightly, watching as Bonnie's frown turned up. "And, I asked Gary. They think the reason Donphan and Arcanine were hiding Growlithe was because Donphan thought it was funny and kept trying to juggle him with his trunk!" Ash made a trunk with his arm, bringing his shoulder to his nose and waving the arm around goofily. He tickled Bonnie with the "trunk" and made her laugh, which caused Growlithe to bark.

"OK, OK!" Bonnie snickered, pushing Ash's arm away and hiding behind the puppy. Dedenne scurried over and hopped up on Growlithe's head, feeling left out of something fun. "Thanks, Ash."

"What brought this up, anyway, Bonnie?" Ash asked, leaning back on his palms.

"I was just worried," Bonnie started, "I didn't want to break up a family and make Growlithe's mommy and daddy mad…"

Ash smiled and shook his head. "Well, I can tell you for sure that everything's OK." Bonnie nodded and hopped up on the table beside Ash and Pikachu.

"What were you doing, anyway?" she asked, kicking her feet that dangled off the edge of the table.

"Well, I was trying to nap…" Ash explained. He folding his arms and laid his head back down, laughing when Bonnie puffed her cheeks at him. "Night night…" he mumbled, burying his face in his folded arms.

Ash could tell that Bonnie was still there, which was confusing him. He looked up from his elbow to see the little girl curled up on the table, using Growlithe like a pillow and cuddling Dedenne close in her arms. He smiled and shook his head, turning the other way and falling asleep quite easily.

And, Pikachu? Well, the poor mouse couldn't decide who to sleep with! So, he took the middle between them both and fell asleep on his tummy. Later, Clemont and Serena would see the two and wish they had a camera or two.

 **It's kind of weird how we just take the eggs from our pokemon, especially in the games. But, this is a good explanation, right?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Battling Firsts

"OK, Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Ash called. The bird ignited its entire body in flames and took off to a branch that had been stood up. "Awesome!" Ash praised.

Bonnie was sat feet away with her two pokemon, brushing them and grooming until they shined. But, Growlithe was also watching Talonflame with great interest. Battling seemed really cool, and even better if he could _light his entire body on fire_. Talonflame took off into the air again, doing an extra spin with the fire licking its feathers before crashing into a new stick. This time, the wood caught on fire and had to be put out by Greninja.

"That was so great!" Ash laughed. Talonflame landed on his arm and nuzzled his face happily. Greninja offered praise as well, but was not afraid to also reprimand the two for nearly catching the grass on fire.

"Alright, how about some lunch?" Serena called. She sat plates down and beckoned both Ash and Bonnie over. The pokemon all ran to the blanket that was laid down with bowls of their food. Clemont plunked down the food and the four kids all dug in.

Meanwhile, Growlithe sat beside Dedenne watching the other pokemon carefully. Greninja was really intense, not to mention a water type, so he probably wouldn't be much a mentor. Talonflame was a bird, and Growlithe kind of just wanted to bite it. Probably best not to bite a mentor. Chespin and Bunnelby both were bite-able, and Growlithe was too afraid of Luxray to fight him. Jump on him and play, sure, but not fight. Pancham and Braixen were too into dancing and performing, not into kicking butt.

Who could teach Growlithe how to fight? Not Pikachu, or Hawluncha, and especially not Noibat.

"Growlithe, what's the matter?" Bonnie asked. Growlithe looked up to see the little girl looking down at him with concern on her face. "You haven't touched your food, and Dedenne looks like he's gonna steal it," she said. Growlithe looked down to see the gerbil reaching a hand cheekily over to his bowl. Dedenne looked up and grinned, retracting the hand quickly and returning to his own bowl.

The pup dropped his head down to the food and ate a few pieces to calm Bonnie's worrying. But, she wasn't buying it. Bonnie hopped down and crouched beside Growlithe, stroking his head and cooing. "Does your tummy hurt? Are you sick?" Growlithe shook his head, showing her he wasn't lying by scarfing down his meal quicker.

"Bonnie, he's alright," Clemont tried to reassure. "Come finish _your_ lunch and stop worrying."

The little girl stood up and plopped back down beside Serena. Her pokemon wasn't alright, and she was sure of it.

XXxx

"OK, Chespin!" Clemont called. "Pin Missile!" Chespin jumped into the air and shot the pins from his head, striking the ground repeatedly in the same spot. Once the grass type fell back to the ground, both trainer and pokemon saw the big hole made from the attack. "That was great!" Clemont praised. Chespin cheered, hopping in place.

Growlithe shook his tail happily as he watched the pair. This time Bonnie noticed his excitement.

"Growlithe?" she started. The puppy looked back at her, "You wanna battle, don't you?" Growlithe yapped and shook his tail more aggressively. Bonnie smiled happily, putting two-and-two together to figure the puppy was just wanting to battle earlier and he wasn't hiding an upset tummy.

Ash looked over at the two and snickered, "So he wants to battle, huh?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. Then, Ash offered to lend a hand.

"Let's see what Growlithe can do!" Ash laughed. The puppy seemed to immediately know what was happening, since he jumped up and licked Bonnie's cheek before taking off to the open field.

"Groww! Growlithe!" the puppy barked. Bonnie laughed and ran after him, tugging Ash along as well.

"We're ready, Ash!" Bonnie yelled. Ash nodded and had Pikachu jump down from his shoulder. "Pikachu?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll give a type advantage, this time!" Ash explained. Bonnie nodded in understanding, reassuring Growlithe that he could win. "Remember you moves!" Ash called. Then, he twisted his hat around and called out Quick Attack.

"Dodge it, Growlithe!" Bonnie yelled. The puppy jumped out of the way. "Now, Tackle!" He ran forward and smacked into Pikachu's back.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped, stumbling forward.

Bonnie squealed. "Growl!" Growlithe let out a growl, startling Pikachu. It'd been a while since the mouse had heard that one.

"OK, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu let out the bolt, sending it right down Growlithe's spine. The pup held his ground despite his pain, squinting and twitching with nerves.

"You OK, Growlithe?" Bonnie asked. She received a nod, so she commanded Ember. Growlithe ran forward (albeit slowly) and blew his fire out toward the mouse.

"Dodge it!" Ash said a bit too late. The fire collided with Pikachu and knocked him back.

"Double-Edge!" Bonnie called. Growlithe charge forward, smacking into Pikachu's side and forcing the electric type back. Pikachu fell to his knees, flinching.

"Pikachu, you OK?" Ash asked. Pikachu tried to nod, but he seemed a bit unable. Growlithe tried to shake off his own damage, but it was kind of difficult. Dedenne cheered on his friend from Bonnie's feet, but also tried to cheer for Pikachu as well.

"Piii…" Pikachu groaned. He fell to the ground, unable to battle.

It took a moment for the realization to hit Bonnie and Growlithe. In fact, it took a bit on the ankle from Dedenne for Bonnie to take it in. "We won, Growlithe!" she yelled. Growlithe cheered and ran to her, leaping into her open arms. Dedenne crawled up Bonnie's side and hopped onto Growlithe's head, congratulating them both.

Ash picked up his partner and congratulated Growlithe and Bonnie. "You guys did great! Especially you, Growlithe, for your first battle!" The puppy cooed happily from Bonnie's arms. Bonnie and her pokemon spent the rest of the evening recreating the battle childishly, ecstatic with the win.

The older three watched them and Serena couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe how great Pikachu's acting skills are," she said.

"He's gotten better at that over the years," Ash laughed, petting his partner on the head.

"That was great of you, though, to blow the battle so Bonnie and Growlithe could win," Clemont said. Ash smiled, again turning to the trio to watch them some more. Dedenne's Pikachu impression was quite dramatic, but that made it even funnier for Growlithe to bite his tail.

"Growlithe, that's not nice!" Bonnie fussed, making the older kids laugh.

 **This one's a bit longer, but it was necessary! Also, you guys have probably been hoping it'd get longer...**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Just Want to Play

"Wroof! Wroof!" Bonnie barked, sitting on her hands and knees in front of her brother and friends. "Growwwlithe!" she added, panting with her tongue out. Growlithe trotted over and sat with her, barking in the same way. Dedenne even tried, but he was less successful.

"Um, Bonnie?" Serena questioned. She received another bark. "Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Wroof!" Bonnie said with a nod. She scratched behind her ear with her toes when Growlithe did the same, laughing when she fell over.

"Bonnie, we have to leave, c'mon and get ready," Clemont nagged, picking his sister up and putting her on her feet. Dedenne jumped up on her head, snickering to himself when Bonnie barked again.

"Bonnie, you have to pack your stuff up so we can go to Lumiose," Serena tried to explain. Bonnie just dropped back down to her knees and barked, this time running around Serena's ankles and pawing at her shoes with a fist.

"Growww!" Growlithe called, running over and licking Bonnie's face.

"Groww!" Bonnie added back, kissing Growlithe's head. Dedenne hopped onto the fire type's head and made his fur stand on end, which made Bonnie laugh. "Wroof!" she said through a laugh.

"This isn't funny anymore, Bonnie!" Clemont fussed. "You have to get ready!" She hadn't even changed out of her new Lopunny pajamas! Clemont only received another bark, and he was beginning to lose his temper. "Go change!" he yelled. "And pack up!"

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes, and both Serena and Ash looked at the gym leader in concern. Clemont turned red and pushed up his glasses, muttering out a "Please, Bonnie."

"I just wanted to play…" Bonnie mumbled. She got to her feet and took Dedenne off of Growlithe's head, cuddling him close as she slunk off to hers and Serena's tent.

Ash and Serena turned to glare at Clemont, who seemed completely ashamed of the way he handled the situation. "Clem-" Ash started before Clemont interrupted him.

"I know, I'll handle it in a minute!" he squeaked out, shoving his glasses farther up his face. When Bonnie emerged with her pajamas in hand and normal clothes on, Clemont ran over. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Bonnie…" he apologized. "It's just – you wouldn't listen to me or Serena!"

"I just wanted to play with you guys…" she grumbled, twisting her body where she stood. Dedenne hopped down from her shoulder and settled on his place on Growlithe's head. "You guys never want to play and it's boring." She crossed her arms and peered up at Clemont through her bangs that had yet to be fixed.

"What's that about playing?" Ash suddenly asked. He came over and tossed an arm around Clemont's shoulders, grinning widely. Bonnie smiled, figuring maybe the Kanto boy would actually play with her.

"Wanna play with us, Ash?" she asked, practically bouncing in her shoes. Ash nodded and wormed his way around Clemont's side.

"Tickle attack!" Ash shouted, reaching down to grab the little girl.

"Nooo!" she laughed, ducking and running away. "Run, Growlithe!" she shouted. Growlithe looked up to see Ash looming over him, so with a yelp, Growlithe took off running after Bonnie.

"I'mma get you!" Ash growled in a silly voice, chasing after Bonnie. Clemont and Serena laughed as they watched them dart back and forth. Ash drew in on Bonnie after several minutes, and he snatched her up by the hips, tossing her in the air just to catch her. "Got youuuu!" he drew out in his silly growl.

"Dedenne-ee!" Bonnie squealed, "G-Growlithe! Save meeee!" She squeaked as Ash spun her around and then tossed her again.

"Catch, Clemont!" Ash laughed, throwing the little girl Clemont's way.

"Wait!" Clemont shouted in surprise. His sister landed on his lap in fit of giggles.

"Again!" Bonnie yelped, hopping up. Ash was doubled over and panting, holding onto his knees for dear life. Bonnie laughed at the sight, running over and hugging his neck. Growlithe hopped over and bit at Ash's ankles as revenge. Ash couldn't help but laugh. He fell over onto his bottom, startling the puppy.

"Ah, now I'm tired," Ash groaned through his short breaths.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. "You don't get tired that easy, Ash Ketchum."

He laughed and fell onto his back, heaving and groaning. Pikachu hopped over and checked his heart, then his breathing, then offered a nice electrically powered slap to the forehead to wake the boy up. "Ow!" he shouted, bolting upright. Everyone laughed, but as punishment Ash ended up carrying Bonnie all the way to Lumiose. It probably wouldn't have been that bad if Growlithe wasn't constantly biting at his ankles, but Growlithe really liked his ankles.

 **I'm thinking in the next chapter Growlithe should fall in love...what pokemon do you guys think would be good for Growlithe to have a little crush on?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Rivalries and a PokéShow

Once in Lumiose City, the gang were greeted with the sight of dozens of kids and young pokemon running around through rings and around orange cones. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Ash asked as a child ducked past him after a Smoochum.

"It looks like PokéShow season is here," Clemont said as he looked around at the kids.

"PokéShow?" Ash questioned. Pikachu even seemed confused and quite worried about all the little kids running around after their pokemon.

Clemont nodded, "It's basically a competition for kids not old enough to train who have pokemon. They get to show off their pokemon, and it's really fun to watch."

"Ooh, Clemont!" Bonnie yelped, spinning around and grabbing her brother's hand. "I have to compete! Me and Growlithe could do so well!" she giggled. Growlithe jumped where he stood at the little girl's side, happy that she was excited.

"I don't know…" Clemont drew out, "Usually it's only purebreds that compete…"

"But you competed when you were little!" Bonnie pouted. That made Ash and Serena laugh.

"Clemont, you did a PokéShow?" Serena asked before snickering again.

"I was six!" Clemont said in his defense, holding back his oncoming blush. "F-fine! You can sign up," he said. Bonnie cheered and ran off to go find the sign up paper, Growlithe and Dedenne hot on her heels. Once she found the paper, she quickly jotted down her name as well as Growlithe and his type.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Growlithe!" she squealed. Growlithe jumped into her arms, which meant Dedenne crawled from his head to Bonnie's. "We have to practice and get you cleaned up!"

"And _what_ are you doing?" a high-pitched voice suddenly asked. Bonnie looked up to see a girl just an inch shorter with bushy, curly red hair. She had a Vulpix at her side who only had three tails, signaling she was only a few months old. The tips of her tail were still white, while the base had turned to crimson to match the puffs on her head. "Move out of the way so that the future winner can sign up," the girl commanded, flicking a curl over her shoulder.

Growlithe hopped down from Bonnie's arms and investigated the Vulpix, sniffing her thoroughly. The fox turned up her nose and got to her feet to walk to the other side of her friend, making sure to smack Growlithe's face with all three tails.

"Who are you, exactly?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. "And what makes you so sure you'll win?"

"If you _must_ know, my name is Mar-jah-reh," she said. "And my family always wins PokéShows. It's in our blood." She pushed past Bonnie's shoulder and wrote out her name on the paper.

Bonnie's face dropped when she saw the name spelled out. She pointed and tried to hold in a snicker, "That says Margaret…"

"Well it's pronounced Mar-jah-reh!" Margaret yelled. She spun around and crossed her arms, "At least I didn't spell my name out in _bubble letters_ ," she said with a huff.

"Bonnie, you done signing up?" Ash asked as he, Clemont, and Serena made their way over.

"Oh, who's that pokemon?" Serena asked. She pulled out her pokedex and quickly scanned over Vulpix.

" _Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older_ ," the dex read out.

"That's right!" Margaret cheered proudly. "But what that thingy won't tell you is that _my_ Vulpix is purebred! Unlike your mutt of a Growlithe," she smirked and leaned toward Bonnie.

"Hey, why are you picking on her?" Ash asked, stooping down to Margaret's height. Pikachu hopped over to say hello to Vulpix, only to see Growlithe trying to…flirt? Oh no.

"I'm not picking on her, I'm telling it like it is!" Margaret grinned, twisting her body cutely. Ash held back an eye roll, scooping up Bonnie and handing her to Clemont. "Where are you guys going?" the redhead asked, plopping a hand on her hip and sinking her weight to one leg.

"We have training to do," Ash answered. He picked up Growlithe and Pikachu. Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's head while Growlithe squirmed to turn around under Ash's arm and watch Vulpix. Once they were out of earshot, Ash tossed Growlithe down and Clemont put Bonnie down.

"Why did we leave?!" Bonnie whined. "Growlithe could've taken her!"

"Hey, hey," Ash laughed. "If you beat her up, then who's gonna be your rival in the PokéShow?" He stooped back down to her eye level and grinned.

"Rival?" Bonnie repeated. She looked down at Growlithe, who barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Think how great it'll be when you beat her," Ash said. "Maybe it'll even knock her off her High Rapidash."

Bonnie nodded, an evil grin surfacing at the image of Margaret crying on the mats and Vulpix weeping at her loss. "Serena!" Bonnie yelped, catching the older girl off guard. "I need your help getting Growlithe show worthy!" Serena nodded after she got over her surprise. "Growlithe, we've got to kick her butt!"

"Groww!"

* * *

At Clemont and Bonnie's home, they started getting Growlithe ready for the next day. Serena and Bonnie had run him a bath, but the hard part was getting him in the bath.

"No! Growlithe, you've gotta be clean!" Bonnie fussed. She heaved the pup up in her arms and dumped him in the water where he attempted to jump out.

"No, no," Serena giggled. The two struggled to bathe the puppy and ended up covered in more water than there was left in the tub. But, he was clean. "OK, you can dry him off and I'll go see how the boys are doing," Serena said. She handed Bonnie a towel and left her to go find Ash and Clemont.

Growlithe shook out his wet fur and tried to escape the room. "C'mon, we've gotta dry you off," Bonnie cooed. She pulled him closer and ran the towel up and down the puppy's body. Once she had him dried off, she pulled out a brush, which got him excited.

"Groww!" Growlithe yelped, tackling Bonnie and licking her face. She laughed and pushed him off, taking the brush to his fur. The task would have been easier if Growlithe would have stayed still the whole time. However, he was too happy!

"OK, OK," Bonnie giggled once she was done. "Let's go find the others!"

The two got up and ran out to find their friends. In the kitchen they found Serena fussing at Clemont and Ash.

"You two were supposed to pick out something for Growlithe to wear!" she nagged. "You had at least half an hour, what did you two even do that whole time?"

"Um, well –" Serena cut Ash off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine…" she sighed. Bonnie jogged in and Dedenne ran over to say hi, happily nuzzling her face as she cuddled him. "Bonnie, how do you want to dress up Growlithe?" Serena asked.

Bonnie twisted her face, looking from the fire type to the pile of accessories dumped out on the table. Then an idea hit her. She climbed in a chair and leaned over the pile to grab a few accessories. She hopped down and stooped in front of Growlithe, blocking the older three's view. When Bonnie stood back up, they were all impressed. Growlithe had a white collar with a little red bowtie on. A top hat with a cut out for his ear was stuck on as well with little flame colored ribbons dangling down from a bow.

"It's so cute!" Serena cooed. Growlithe barked and jumped in a circle.

"That's great, Bonnie!" Clemont added. He laughed when Growlithe came over and put his paws up on Clemont's legs.

"You guys are gonna win for sure!" Ash commented. Bonnie grinned ear-to-ear, not even concerned that Dedenne was causing her hair to frizz and puff out because he was so excited.

* * *

"So the biggest part of the show is the agility competition," Clemont said. "And each type has a different course." He tapped a few buttons on the wall of the gym and the normal floor was replaced with an ice rink. "For fire types, it's all about fire control."

Growlithe jumped when he saw the course, shying away from the ice. Bonnie hopped up with skates on, gliding out onto the course. "C'mon, Growlithe!" she called, patting her knees. Even Dedenne and Pikachu braved the dangerous floor, drifting off in any direction on their toes. Growlithe watched intensely as his Bonnie danced across the horrible frozen water. He gulped when she jumped, and couldn't help but run after her when she landed almost diagonally.

"Groww! Growlithe!" the pup fussed, tugging on her sleeve.

Bonnie giggled and sat up, "I maybe need to work on my ice skating a bit more…" she said sheepishly. Standing up, Growlithe fretted around her, barking at her feet and jumping all around her. His jumped, however, caused him to slide. "Nonono," she skidded over and picked Growlithe up.

Clemont stood on the other end of the arena placing obstacles. "OK!" he shouted to get the two's attentions. "Your first challenge is getting down here!"

"C'mon you guys!" Ash cheered through his chattering teeth.

Bonnie got in front of Growlithe and skated backwards, guiding Growlithe across the field slowly. He hesitated on every step, never taking his eyes off of Bonnie's hands. "There we go, just a little farther," she assured, looking behind herself to make sure she would bump into something. She lead Growlithe over to the first obstacle, a set of hurdles. It was on the middle height, which was the one used in competitions.

"Alright, on this side," Bonnie said as she ushered the pup to the right side of the hurdles. "Jump to my hand!" she commanded, making a grabby hand in the air. Growlithe adjusted his stance and made the jump. The ice caused him to slip, but he cleared the hurdle. The ice on the other side of the hurdle started to melt when Growlithe was startled, so Bonnie snatched him into her arms. "Let's try that again…"

So, they repeated the obstacle until Growlithe could clear it perfectly. The more he completed it, and the more Bonnie, Serena, Ash, and Clemont praised him for doing it well, the easier it became.

Then came obstacle two, the open tunnel. The inside of the tunnel was frosted over, but some of the frost was dripping and forming icicles. Bonnie slid to the opposite end of the tunnel and patted her knees, "C'mon, Growlithe!" she called. The puppy yelped and started sliding toward her, slipping around the side of the tunnel. He peered up at her with his tongue out and tail wagging proudly. "No, no," Bonnie fussed, shooing him to the other side. "You've gotta go through the tunnel."

Growlithe peered inside. His nervousness started to take over, and he could feel the ice under his feet begin to melt. Stepping carefully, he made his way inside. The coldness of the frost made him shudder and wish that he could just warm it up a bit. But he couldn't let Bonnie down! Letting that motivate him, he emerged from the other side, but a bit less enthusiastic.

"Great job, Growlithe!" Bonnie praised, petting his head. They repeated the obstacle a few more times, and Ash could see that Growlithe was growing tired of the course already. Bonnie and Growlithe ran through the rest of the course fairly quickly, until they came up to the last obstacle.

Weaving flags stood tall and separated Bonnie and Growlithe. "OK, just follow my finger and don't touch the poles," Bonnie explained. Growlithe looked up at the girl's hand, following its direction as he weaved between the poles. Once he was halfway through, though, he hit one and it topple to the floor, which startled him.

"Groww!" he yelped and dashed between them quicker. Because he went too fast, three more fell down and several others were wobbling.

"Oh, Growlithe!" Bonnie sympathized. She picked up the flags and reset them. "Let's try that again, OK?" He nodded, though honestly there was nothing he wanted to do _less_. Nonetheless, Growlithe went through the obstacle again, this time not touching but one pole. That pole did not fall over, luckily. "Very good!" Bonnie praised. Growlithe smiled and bumped against her leg to ask for a rub. Bonnie stooped down and scratched his head in congratulations. "Now, let's run through the whole thing from the beginning!"

"Hold on, Bonnie!" Ash jogged out to them, slipping on the ice some. "I think Growlithe's done, don't you?"

Bonnie looked down at her pokemon. Now that she really looked at him, he looked exhausted. Growlithe was practically falling over, but his fear of ice kept him upright. His eyes drooped and he even let out a few yawns. "Yeah…he's done…" she mumbled.

"Maybe you guys can run through it one more time in the morning?" Ash suggested. Bonnie nodded and helped Growlithe back to stable ground.

"Don't worry, Bonnie," Clemont started. "You'll do great tomorrow!"

Bonnie wasn't sure, but when Growlithe looked up at her with a goofy face and his whole body pressed to her leg, she couldn't help but smile. "We'll do our best to win, right Growlithe?"

"Groww!" he barked. Dedenne hopped up on his head, making the pup's cold, wet fur frizz. Everyone laughed since Growlithe looked like a striped puff ball when frizzed out. But Bonnie couldn't help but worry; what if she lost? That would make Growlithe look bad. If he looked bad, then other mutts would, too. She couldn't lose!

 **So, I didn't focus much on the crush aspect, but that's coming! And the PokeShow runs just like a dog show. They'll judge the pokemon based on their appearance in the first round, then eliminate some. After that is the agility round. The ones that do the best will be the winners, obviously.**

 **Review and tell me what you think of this concept! It's just a little something that I started making up a few days ago that I thought would be really neat for Bonnie!**


	7. Learning

The next afternoon was time for the competition. Bonnie gave Dedenne to Serena to take care of while she was with Growlithe. Growlithe stood on his mat while Bonnie adjusted his bowtie and top hat. He nervously scanned the entire area, watching all the eyes watching him. It was really hard to not run away! But, for Bonnie's sake, Growlithe stayed where he stood.

"Well, you did show up," Margaret's voice suddenly said. Bonnie looked up to see the girl parking Vulpix right beside he and Growlithe. "I thought maybe since you're going to lose any way you would've just stayed home!"

"Please," Bonnie waved her off. "If anybody's gotta lose it's gonna be you." The two girls glared at each other while their pokemon seemed to hold their own little chat.

" _Good luck to you,_ " Growlithe said to the fox.

" _And to you,_ " Vulpix said back sweetly. Growlithe was elated by that, and it showed through a tail wag. " _You'll need all the luck you can get to mop up your precious's tears_." OK, that one stung a bit.

Margaret stooped down in front of Vulpix to get her ready, so Bonnie crouched down to Growlithe and brushed his fur. When she looked up she saw her brother and friends taking their seats. She waved, but they didn't notice.

Growlithe looked back to see what she was waving at and was hit with another wave of nervousness. There were even more people _behind_ them!

"Alright, Hello Lumiose!" a voice shouted ecstatically. A woman with a long foax fur coat bounded out onto the floor, "It's time today for the 20th annual PokéShow Spectacular!" The whole crowd cheered wildly and snapped pictures, which made Growlithe jump. Bonnie stood stiffly beside him, wringing his leash in her sweaty palms. "Our first round, as you all must know by now, is the Appearance Competition! Contestants will bring up their pokemon and our judges will do their evaluations!

Now, speaking of our judges, here they are!" The big screens above the field flashed to show the three judges. "First we have our Nurse Joy, then it's the President of the Pokémon Fanclub: Mr. Sukizo, and last but certainly not least, we have Meyer, the father of the Lumiose City gym leader!"

Bonnie jumped when she heard her dad's name, a grin growing across her face. How come he hadn't told her?! Then again…she hadn't told him she would be competing… Growlithe looked up at Bonnie, smiling when he saw her wide grin. They could _do this_.

"Now, let's begin!" the announcer shouted, causing the crowd to cheer. It took quite a while to get through the numbers, but it finally came up to Bonnie's and Growlithe's turn. "Next up we have Contestant 58, Bonnie and her Growlithe!"

Bonnie took a deep breath and tugged on Growlithe's leash to pull him up the steps and to the center of the stage. She took a bow and unhooked him, stepping back to let the puppy show off.

Growlithe shook out his fur and trotted closer to the judges. He spun in a circle, little flames slipping out his mouth in happiness. He puffed his chest and sat down, his tongue sticking out just barely. Bonnie skipped over and held onto his collar, awaiting what the judges had to say.

Nurse Joy was first to speak, "Your Growlithe surely is proud of himself," she started. Growlithe nodded, sticking his nose in the air, "and he certainly has a shiny coat, so you must take quite good care of him."

"I sure try to, Nurse Joy," Bonnie said with a nod, smiling sweetly as she looked to her dad.

"Growlithe definitely has some muscle to him!" Meyer said with a laugh, "For such a young pokemon he seems like he could already battle!"

"Thank you!" Bonnie practically squealed. She was trying to keep her excitement down so as not to rile Growlithe into a barking fit. That would surely knock down their score. Then, it was time for Mr. Sukizo to give his analysis.

"Your Growlithe is a mutt, is he not?" the President asked.

Bonnie could feel her heart drop. "Yes he is, sir…" she said quietly, fearing the worst. Growlithe looked up at her and whined, nudging her calf with his nose. "Arcanine and Donphan," Bonnie said.

"Well, you can certainly see the Donphan!" Mr. Sukizo laughed. "Growlithe's legs are a bit stumpy and bulky, are they not? And his ears are flatter than a purebred's."

Bonnie felt ready to cry. This was going to _kill_ their score, wasn't it?

"Nevertheless," Mr. Sukizo added, pulling Bonnie from her fears, "he still seems very sweet and obviously has a lot of love for you. The true nature of a Growlithe still reigns true, and that is what truly matters."

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, giggling and stooping down to Growlithe's height to scratch his head. They pulled up their scores; Nurse Joy gave an 8/10, Meyer gave a 9/10, and Mr. Sukizo gave a 7/10. They did great!

The two skipped off the stage happily. Bonnie took hold of Growlithe's paws and spun him around. "You looked great out there, Growlithe!" Bonnie giggled. She dropped to the floor and hugged the puppy close. He rested his chin on Bonnie's shoulder and stuck his paw on her arm. There was nothing more he could ever want than the pure happiness on Bonnie's face right then!

"Well, get ready to lose," Margaret snickered. She sauntered up the steps with Vulpix, her shoulders held back and head held high. Bonnie watched them, watched the confidence that just rolled off Margaret and Vulpix. The judges praised Vulpix's coat and the shine in her eyes and how graceful she looked, but they didn't say anything about how close she was to Margaret. To Bonnie, that made Margaret the loser no matter her score. Nurse Joy gave 8/10, Meyer gave 8/10, and Mr. Sukizo gave her a perfect 10/10.

There was only one other child, so after he went, they announced the top scores. "Now, the top 30 will go on to compete in the Agility round!" the announcer explained. Pictures shuffled on the screen to build anticipation as the audience and the competitors watched anxiously. Finally, they stopped and flipped over the pictures to reveal who was moving on.

Bonnie made it! She barely made it in, being at number 28. "Great job, Growlithe," she whispered, hugging the puppy again. From the crowd, the two were fairly certain they heard Dedenne cheering them on, and they both giggled happily.

Margaret looked over and glared at them. Vulpix looked at Growlithe, impressed that the mutt actually made it to round two. Of course, she and her trainer had landed comfortably at number 6, so Vulpix was sure they could win.

"And, now we will be taking a half hour break for lunch!" the announcer said. People started getting up from their seats to go get food or go to the bathroom. Bonnie and Growlithe decided to go find their friends, so they took off in their direction.

* * *

"You guys are doing great!" Serena praised when Bonnie ran over and hugged the girl by the waist. Growlithe barked happily, thrilled to be able to let out his pent up excitement.

"That was a surprise with your dad, though!" Ash laughed, picking Bonnie up when she hugged him. "Had to take some of the nerves away, right?" Bonnie nodded and smiled as she clung to the boy's neck.

"And you guys will do great in the agility round, I know you will," Clemont reassured. Dedenne hopped onto Growlithe's head and chattered animatedly to the pup, who hopped around and barked in response.

"I hope we do," Bonnie said, watching her pokemon play. They went to get lunch quickly, all three older children constantly reassuring Bonnie and Growlithe of their abilities. Bonnie just hoped they were right.

* * *

"Alright, and for our first fire performance, we'll be using an ice field!" the announcer explained. The previous flying type course was pulled back into the ceiling and the floor sunk down to be replaced with ice. Margaret and Vulpix stood at the beginning of it, neither looking the slightest bit nervous. "For fire, the added difficulty is in not melting holes in the ice or be disqualified!"

Vulpix easily cleared the first two obstacles with ease, stumbled a bit on the Cat Walk and the SeeSaw, and made the floor steam as she wove through the Weaving Flags. She hopped onto the finish stool and took a bow as the crowd cheered. Growlithe was quite impressed; Vulpix didn't even get scared by the Tunnel Chute! Amazing! And not too shabby of a time at 20:13 seconds.

"Next up, Bonnie and Growlithe!"

Bonnie tugged Growlithe up to the stool and the two waited for the course to be refreshed. Growlithe shivered at the cold, but he knew he had to do this! "You're going to do great, Growlithe," Bonnie said with a nod. Growlithe looked up at her and smiled, nuzzling her hand. They both took deep breaths and stepped onto the ice.

Growlithe cleared the hurdle with no problems, not even a slip on the ice. The Tunnel Chute was longer than the one they practiced in, but he was able to brave through it and only burn a tiny spot inside the crinkly paper tunnel. The Tire Jump was a breeze, Growlithe didn't even hit it! And the A-Frame wasn't too bad since Growlithe took a leap of faith from the top. The ground sizzled when he couldn't find his footing, but no holes formed.

The SeeSaw was where it got interesting. They hadn't practiced on that! Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw the obstacle, which frightened Growlithe. "OK, Growlithe, get on this end and just go slowly," Bonnie explained. The pup stepped on and started to make his way across. He was eating up their time, but he didn't want to mess up. Then, once he crossed the middle, the SeeSaw started to tilt.

"Groww!" he yelped, leaping down. The SeeSaw flopped to the other side and Growlithe bolted to the other side again, shaking and crouching down to bark loudly at the offending obstacle. Bonnie gasped and whipped around to run over to him. The ground slowly started to give way and melt into a puddle under the puppy.

"Growlithe!" Bonnie cried and picked him up. "It's OK, everything's fine," she said soothingly. Her caring was interrupted by a horrible buzz.

"Aw, it looks like Growlithe lost!" the announcer called out sadly. Bonnie looked up at the crowd to see hundreds of pairs of eyes looking disappointedly at her. Tears filled her eyes and she dashed out of the room before anyone saw her crying. Growlithe jumped out of her arms, barking loudly at her.

Bonnie stopped in the hallway and slipped down the side of the wall. She buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her head so she could cry. Growlithe sat and watched her for a few minutes in silence. He'd failed her, and all because he'd gotten scared.

"Well, well, well," Margaret's voice suddenly came through. She let out a laugh and leaned down, "Told you he couldn't win; you just wasted your time!"

"Go away," Bonnie croaked out. Her shoulders shook violently and her body tensed.

"Why should I?" Margaret asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Even Vulpix was laughing!

"Go away!" Bonnie yelled, getting to her feet and shoving Margaret away. She took off down the hall and outside, so Growlithe ran after her. Outside, he quickly found her behind the stairs that lead into the building. "I'm sorry I let you down, Growlithe…" Bonnie said quietly. Growlithe whined and nudged his nose against her arm. "I let you down and every other _mutt_."

"Bonnie?! Bonnie!" three voices shouted. "Bonnie, where are you?!" Clemont yelled. Bonnie sighed and stepped out from her hiding place with her head hung down. Growlithe dashed over to them, looking back at her and then up at the older three with a look that pled for help.

"Bonnie, it's alright…" Clemont tried to reassure. His fake smile offered nothing more than pity, and it just made Bonnie cry even harder. "Oh, Bonnie…" he stooped down in front of the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Bonnie, you guys can try again at the next PokéShow," Serena tried. This was only the first one of the season, so surely they could let Bonnie try in others.

"N-no-wah!" Bonnie wailed. "I, I don't wannaaaa l-let Gr-Growliiiithe down again!" Growlithe whimpered and hung his head, feeling absolutely ashamed of his performance.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He had to try something. So, without further thinking, he scooped up the little girl and said they'd be back soon. Once he and Bonnie were far enough away, Ash set her down.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ash?" she asked through her crying. Ash sat down in the grass and patted the space beside him. Bonnie took the spot and wiped at her face.

"I had a friend who was in a situation a lot like yours, y'know," Ash started. "She did these things called contests that had two rounds, Appeals and Battle. When she entered her first one, even though she and her pokemon had trained really, really hard, she lost in the first round."

"She did?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Ash nodded, "And then, in her next contest, it happened again. The girl who was super-duper confident and happy was all of a sudden really depressed. She didn't even want to do another contest. But, after she talked with a good friend, she was able to try again. She put even more faith into her pokemon and trained even harder than before, and you know what happened?"

"What?" Bonnie asked, figuring she knew the answer, but she wanted to play along.

"She won her next two contests. And even when she lost the next one, she was able to bounce right back up. And she won even more contests, and finally got into the Grand Festival, which is the biggest contest of the season."

"That's cool," Bonnie said quietly. She dropped her head onto her knees and tucked her hands under her them. "But what does that have to with me?"

Ash snorted and leaned back, "I was getting there," he teased. "If Dawn had just given up, she wouldn't have realized how great she was at contests. She's one of the top coordinators in the world right now, even. Her pokemon love her and trust her, and they would do anything to make sure she won, kinda like Growlithe." Ash said with a smile. "So, if you don't give up, who's to say you won't kick butt in the next show?"

Bonnie smiled slightly and sat up straight.

"You should try another one, now that you guys know what to practice," Ash said. Bonnie nodded and got to her feet.

"I will," she said with her fists clenched. "And we'll win!"

"That's the spirit!" Ash laughed. They walked back to the others and Bonnie announced that she would try another show. Growlithe jumped around her and licked Bonnie's cheek when she stooped down.

"I'm sorry, Growlithe, but we'll do better next time!" Bonnie apologized once more. Growlithe barked happily and tackled her to the ground. Dedenne came over as well, and Bonnie scooped him up. "Maybe we can enter you in one, too, Dedenne!" Bonnie squealed. Dedenne made a sound of agreement and sent a shock of static over Bonnie and Growlithe, making their hair stand on end.

That's when Margaret and Vulpix stomped out of the building. Bonnie and the others watched her, which made her look over. "What?!" she shouted.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Bonnie asked.

"We lost, if you _must_ know!" Margaret growled. "And they didn't even say my name right when they said that!"

Vulpix looked at Growlithe, who still seemed infatuated with her. " _Still no chance, mutt_ ," she said to him. It stung, without a doubt, but Growlithe recovered a bit easier this time.

" _See you in the next show!_ " he said back instead, catching the fox off guard.

 **So what do you guys think of this concept? It just gives Bonnie something more to do than just be the pokemon groomer!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
